


Black Rose

by Quilser



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quilser/pseuds/Quilser
Summary: Within this bed of roses stands a beautiful and black rose that was so elegant, so vivid, and sweet.





	Black Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Really interesting prompt so I’m hoping I did it justice. Also, I’m still trying to get a hold on the characters so if anythings is off, sorry in advance

Discovering the pieces that made up Cheryl Blossom was like putting together a jigsaw puzzle without even the vaguest notion of what the final picture was meant to resemble.

With every jagged edge, to each curved connections that made up the pieces, Toni found herself more and more captivated by the girl who she’d come to know as the “Bombshell” of Riverdale High. Perhaps that didn’t do her justice though. “Bombshell” was just that, a shell of a girl much more vivid in color and hardened by life than anyone Toni and ever seen. Cheryl Blossom was, as Toni came to realize, the pinnacle of complexity.

“Cha cha, if you keep staring into space and ignoring me I’m going to kick you and your serpent sleeved self out of my house.” Toni was rushed back into reality at the sound of Cheryl’s voice filling her ears.

The girl that laid at Toni’s side was not the “Bombshell” that many knew her as. Naked and uncovered, tucked into Toni’s side, this girl was something else. She was someone else.

“Aww but babe,” Toni dragged out the last syllable as she turned her head to face Cheryl more directly.

“If you kick me out, who’s going to sit here with you for 2 more hours?” As it was, both girls had been laying as they were for nearly 3 hours of the 6 they had together before Toni was expected to be at a mandatory Serpents meeting at the Whyte Wyrm while Cheryl had scheduled a “necessary” Vixon’s practice on that Saturday so that the team could be ready for the season championship game that upcoming Friday.

With that came another puzzle piece to the enigma that was Cheryl Blossom. A cheer leading captain to which no other could compare. One who time and time again led her team to mouth-dropping executions of performances no matter what.

“Please T.T.. I’m THE Cheryl Blossom. I could find someone else if needed.” As Toni was once again pulled from her thoughts, she was able to pick up on the the joking tone of Cheryl’s voice, but something inside of her still pinched uncomfortably at the thought of Cheryl being with anyone else in any form of intimacy.

With a piece of her ego bruised, Toni quickly moved to push Cheryl from her side and instead maneuvered her so that the Vixen was settled beneath her with Toni’s legs placed on either side of the taller girl’s torso, making sure that the red head beneath her couldn’t escape.

“Take it back.” Toni’s voice was neither angry nor playful. The indistinguishable tone was something Cheryl was curious in, so with a silent decision made in her mind, she carefully attempted to see just how far she could rile up the serpent on top of her.

“Someone looks a little upset. Jealous, even that others could be with their goddess of a girlfriend right now.” As she spoke, Cheryl placed her fingers onto Toni’s arm and carefully began dragging them upwards in attempts to pester her girlfriend further.

Toni had initially felt such movements, but at the use of the “g-word”, she was forced to relinquish any form of control she had over the girl beneath her as it was hard to remain stable when your heart was melting into a puddle of liquid goo.

That was another puzzle piece Toni had to be mindful of. Not only was Cheryl the “Bombshell” of Riverdale High and a cheerleading captain that demanded perfection, but this girl beneath her was her girlfriend. Her beautiful, sweet, without a doubt sensational girlfriend who made her heart flutter with a single word.

“Full disclosure you, Cheryl Blossom, are absolutely adorable.” Toni wore a smile on her face that only grew as she saw a blush creep up Cheryl’s neck from the compliment. Seeing this, Toni took it as her cue to lean down and capture the girls lips for her own.

What had initially been planned as a simple peck quickly changed when Cheryl placed her hands onto Toni’s sides and began massaging at the skin there. Toni, enjoying the contact, placed her fingers onto the sides of Cheryl’s face to graze them over her skin as if she was a delicate porcelain doll.

The skin of Cheryl’s cheeks felt soft and warmed from the blush that was only getting worse from the heat of the moment. With each connection of their lips, Toni felt herself get more and more pulled into the girl she was able to call her own.

When the two finally separated, Toni was quick to rest her forehead gently onto that of Cheryl’s. Her eyes remained shut as she inhaled the intoxicating scent that was her girlfriend. That was her complex jigsaw puzzle.

“Bet you couldn’t get that with someone else, Blossom.” Toni teased at Cheryl as she finally regained her breath and allowed a smirk to appear on her face before pulling back to look at Cheryl. The girl was glaring back at her in an almost needy fashion before Toni felt hands leave her sides and fall onto her neck.

“Shut up and kiss me Topaz.” Cheryl growled out towards Toni who, of course, was happy to oblige as a stupid smile spread across her features. As there lips connected once more, Toni allowed her thoughts to drift and her body to take complete control.

Cheryl Blossom was many things. Besides the outside she put up for people, and even the truer self that only Toni was allowed to see, Cheryl was a girl who’d been broken time and time again by life. 

Toni knew the summary. She understood where the pieces were meant to go even if she didn’t see how they all connected just yet. She knew that in time, those connections would be made clear to her, but she also knew that those parts of Cheryl, the ones that woke her up screaming in Toni’s arms from nightmares and turned happy days into sad one when brief reminders of the past bared their ugly teeth, where just a small part of the complexities that made up Cheryl Blossom.

While Toni laid there, kissing the girl who easily slipped into and attached herself to Toni’s life, Toni knew that the rest of her life would be spent figure out the connections before her. And as Cheryl bit her lip to invite more passion into their already intimate kiss, Toni knew that she couldn’t think of a single better way to spend her time.


End file.
